The Bachelor Announcement
by Dreamcatcher94
Summary: Please read inside to see for further information about these two Twilight crossovers! Thank you so much, and happy reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody online and all over the world, as I bring back something new and exciting, and part of it familiar and revamped. I had written "The Bachelor: Season 1" then took it down because I was having a hard time with writing it for a while, and the fact that there wasn't a lot of people interested in reading it. Plus, I wanted to write a Twilight crossover with a cancelled yet interested US TV Show called "Ready for Love." So, I'm gonna make it happen.**

**Although in the show "Ready for Love," there are three bachelors involved, I want to start with picking the perfect bachelor for this story. Orignially, I had Taylor Lautner as the star of the story, and he is still in mind, I want to see if anyone else would like to see a different character in this as well. So here are the possible guys for the role, and if there is another suggestion for another guy to be the bachelor, I'll add him to the list, then have a poll for him. Whoever is selected for this story, won't be in "Ready for Love" and I placed the ones who were not selected for The Bachelor to have a second chance for that one.**

* * *

**Here are the guys:**

_1. Taylor Lautner_

_2. Rob Pattinson_

_3. Alex Meraz_

_4. Kellan Lutz, and_

_5. Jackson Rathbone_

* * *

**In the meantime, I'm going to post up a submission for female characters to be added to both of these stories. In the revamped "Bachelor" story, there will be thirty women selected by a voting poll as well, and for "Ready for Love," each of the three bachelors will have twelve ladies to start with. Now, here's how the submission for new characters is going to look like:**

* * *

**_Female Characters Submission Format_**

_Name of Character:_

_Age:_

_Hair Color:_

_Eye Color:_

_Skin tone/Ethnicity:_

_Hometown:_

_Job/Occupation:_

_Background Information:_

_Describe your character's ideal mate in terms of physical attraction and in terms of personality attraction:_

_Hobbies and interests?:_

_List three adjectives that would surprise readers about your character:_

_Why she wants to be in this story (or show, persay)?:_

_(Only when the three bachelors for Ready for Love is revealed) Which guy would your character like to take a chance with and why?:_

_What makes you think you deserve the bachelor (can be for any of the guys that will be annouced for both story, if you want)?:_

* * *

**You may submit your characters to me either through a review or through PM, and please write which story this character will be going to, and you can say both, and I'll place it in either one.**

**If you have any questions, or if you would like to send your vote or submission(s) right now, please do. Thank you so much, from Dreamcatcher94**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, well, so far I have only one submission. I don't know if anybody is interested, but if you are, please help me out here. I appreciate it, and soon enough, the stories will both be up in no time.**

**Plus, I have votes for Taylor and Kellan to be the bachelor, but it's anyone's game, so keep on voting. Check out the poll on my profile page, and it'll be up for awhile until twenty-nine submissions are sent in for the Bachelor, before I post the poll for Ready for Love bachelors.**

* * *

**Here are the guys:**

_1. Taylor Lautner_

_2. Rob Pattinson_

_3. Alex Meraz_

_4. Kellan Lutz, and_

_5. Jackson Rathbone_

* * *

**In the meantime, I'm going to post up a submission for female characters to be added to both of these stories. In the revamped "Bachelor" story, there will be thirty women selected by a voting poll as well, and for "Ready for Love," each of the three bachelors will have twelve ladies to start with. Now, here's how the submission for new characters is going to look like:**

* * *

**_Female Characters Submission Format_**

_Name of Character:_

_Age:_

_Hair Color:_

_Eye Color:_

_Skin tone/Ethnicity:_

_Hometown:_

_Job/Occupation:_

_Background Information:_

_Describe your character's ideal mate in terms of physical attraction and in terms of personality attraction:_

_Hobbies and interests?:_

_List three adjectives that would surprise readers about your character:_

_Why she wants to be in this story (or show, persay)?:_

_(Only when the three bachelors for Ready for Love is revealed) Which guy would your character like to take a chance with and why?:_

_What makes you think you deserve the bachelor (can be for any of the guys that will be annouced for both story, if you want)?:_

* * *

**You may submit your characters to me either through a review or through PM, and please write which story this character will be going to, and you can say both, and I'll place it in either one.**

**If you have any questions, or if you would like to send your vote or submission(s) right now, please do. Thank you so much, from Dreamcatcher94**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now that I have three submissions, I only need twenty-seven more submissions before the story can begin. Although it's still anyone's game to become the title character of the story, I am still unsure if there are anyone truly interested in this.**

**On the bright side, I've noticed that a lot of people would like Taylor, Kellan and Rob the most, but Alex only has one vote and Jackson doesn't have any yet. It's still opened on my profile page, so please pick the one who you want to be the bachelor!**

* * *

**Here are the guys:**

_1. Taylor Lautner_

_2. Rob Pattinson_

_3. Alex Meraz_

_4. Kellan Lutz, and_

_5. Jackson Rathbone_

* * *

**In the meantime, I'm going to post up a submission for female characters to be added to both of these stories. In the revamped "Bachelor" story, there will be thirty women selected by a voting poll as well, and for "Ready for Love," each of the three bachelors will have twelve ladies to start with. Now, here's how the submission for new characters is going to look like:**

* * *

**_Female Characters Submission Format_**

_Name of Character:_

_Age:_

_Hair Color:_

_Eye Color:_

_Skin tone/Ethnicity:_

_Hometown:_

_Job/Occupation:_

_Background Information:_

_Describe your character's ideal mate in terms of physical attraction and in terms of personality attraction:_

_Hobbies and interests?:_

_List three adjectives that would surprise readers about your character:_

_Why she wants to be in this story (or show, persay)?:_

_(Only when the three bachelors for Ready for Love is revealed) Which guy would your character like to take a chance with and why?:_

_What makes you think you deserve the bachelor (can be for any of the guys that will be annouced for both story, if you want)?:_

* * *

**You may submit your characters to me either through a review or through PM, and please write which story this character will be going to, and you can say both, and I'll place it in either one.**

**If you have any questions, or if you would like to send your vote or submission(s) right now, please do. Thank you so much, from Dreamcatcher94**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now that I have five submissions, I only need twenty-five more submissions before the story can begin. Although it's still anyone's game to become the title character of the story, I am still unsure if there are anyone truly interested in this.**

**Other than that, it's still anyone's game, so please keep sending me your votes for who you want to be bachelor for this story, and once we have thirty contestants, then I can start the poll for the other story and get the contestants for the three bachelors that have been selected by the audience.**

* * *

**Here are the guys:**

_1. Taylor Lautner_

_2. Rob Pattinson_

_3. Alex Meraz_

_4. Kellan Lutz, and_

_5. Jackson Rathbone_

* * *

**In the meantime, I'm going to post up a submission for female characters to be added to both of these stories. In the revamped "Bachelor" story, there will be thirty women selected by a voting poll as well, and for "Ready for Love," each of the three bachelors will have twelve ladies to start with. Now, here's how the submission for new characters is going to look like:**

* * *

**_Female Characters Submission Format_**

_Name of Character:_

_Age:_

_Hair Color:_

_Eye Color:_

_Skin tone/Ethnicity:_

_Hometown:_

_Job/Occupation:_

_Background Information:_

_Describe your character's ideal mate in terms of physical attraction and in terms of personality attraction:_

_Hobbies and interests?:_

_List three adjectives that would surprise readers about your character:_

_Why she wants to be in this story (or show, persay)?:_

_(Only when the three bachelors for Ready for Love is revealed) Which guy would your character like to take a chance with and why?:_

_What makes you think you deserve the bachelor (can be for any of the guys that will be annouced for both story, if you want)?:_

* * *

**You may submit your characters to me either through a review or through PM, and please write which story this character will be going to, and you can say both, and I'll place it in either one.**

**If you have any questions, or if you would like to send your vote or submission(s) right now, please do. Thank you so much, from Dreamcatcher94**


	5. Chapter 5

**So far, I have eleven submissions, and only nineteen more submissions before the reveal of the new bachelor for this story. So far, Taylor and Kellan are scored from the poll that I've been writing down from the submissions I've received so far, not the one posted, and Rob is second, follow by Jackson and Alex tied for third, so please keep on sending your submission, I really appreciate the support! **

**Other than that, it's still anyone's game, so please keep sending me your votes for who you want to be bachelor for this story, and once we have thirty contestants, then I can start the poll for the other story and get the contestants for the three bachelors that have been selected by the audience.**

* * *

**Here are the guys:**

_1. Taylor Lautner_

_2. Rob Pattinson_

_3. Alex Meraz_

_4. Kellan Lutz, and_

_5. Jackson Rathbone_

* * *

**In the meantime, I'm going to post up a submission for female characters to be added to both of these stories. In the revamped "Bachelor" story, there will be thirty women selected by a voting poll as well, and for "Ready for Love," each of the three bachelors will have twelve ladies to start with. Now, here's how the submission for new characters is going to look like:**

* * *

**_Female Characters Submission Format_**

_Name of Character:_

_Age:_

_Hair Color:_

_Eye Color:_

_Skin tone/Ethnicity:_

_Hometown:_

_Job/Occupation:_

_Background Information:_

_Describe your character's ideal mate in terms of physical attraction and in terms of personality attraction:_

_Hobbies and interests?:_

_List three adjectives that would surprise readers about your character:_

_Why she wants to be in this story (or show, persay)?:_

_(Only when the three bachelors for Ready for Love is revealed) Which guy would your character like to take a chance with and why?:_

_What makes you think you deserve the bachelor (can be for any of the guys that will be annouced for both story, if you want)?:_

* * *

**You may submit your characters to me either through a review or through PM, and please write which story this character will be going to, and you can say both, and I'll place it in either one.**

**If you have any questions, or if you would like to send your vote or submission(s) right now, please do. Thank you so much, from Dreamcatcher94**


	6. Chapter 6

**So far, I have thirteen submissions, and only seventeen more submissions before the reveal of the new bachelor for this story. So far, Taylor and Kellan are scored from the poll that I've written down from the submissions I've received so far, not the one posted, and Rob is second, follow by Jackson and Alex tied for third, so please keep on sending your submission, I really appreciate the support! **

**Other than that, it's still anyone's game, so please keep sending me your votes for who you want to be bachelor for this story, and once we have thirty contestants, then I can start the poll for the other story and get the contestants for the three bachelors that have been selected by the audience.**

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated lately, but I will say that I had major tests and exams to take for biology last week and on Monday this week. Now that I have just finished them, I can spent my remaining parts of the summer before I go back for fall semester to write as much as I can! I have to wait to find out my grade for biology tomorrow, but if I pass with at least a B or a C average, I don't have to worry about retaking the class again...but if I have to retake it again, that would mean that I would have to stay an extra semester (though that was my initial plan before I transfer from community college to a four-year school), focusing primarily on biology again. **

**I thank you for your support, and I am now giving you a special gift by posting new chapters to the current stories that's been up for a long time, and new stories as well, so keep a look out for them! ****Thank you again, my fellow readers and friends, and happy reading!**

* * *

**Here are the guys:**

_1. Taylor Lautner_

_2. Rob Pattinson_

_3. Alex Meraz_

_4. Kellan Lutz, and_

_5. Jackson Rathbone_

* * *

**In the meantime, I'm going to post up a submission for female characters to be added to both of these stories. In the revamped "Bachelor" story, there will be thirty women selected by a voting poll as well, and for "Ready for Love," each of the three bachelors will have twelve ladies to start with. Now, here's how the submission for new characters is going to look like:**

* * *

**_Female Characters Submission Format_**

_Name of Character:_

_Age:_

_Hair Color:_

_Eye Color:_

_Skin tone/Ethnicity:_

_Hometown:_

_Job/Occupation:_

_Background Information:_

_Describe your character's ideal mate in terms of physical attraction and in terms of personality attraction:_

_Hobbies and interests?:_

_List three adjectives that would surprise readers about your character:_

_Why she wants to be in this story (or show, persay)?:_

_(Only when the three bachelors for Ready for Love is revealed) Which guy would your character like to take a chance with and why?:_

_What makes you think you deserve the bachelor (can be for any of the guys that will be annouced for both story, if you want)?:_

* * *

**You may submit your characters to me either through a review or through PM, and please write which story this character will be going to, and you can say both, and I'll place it in either one.**

**If you have any questions, or if you would like to send your vote or submission(s) now, please do. Thank you so much, from Dreamcatcher94**


	7. Chapter 7

**We are at fourteen submissions, and only sixteen left to go, which is good! We are halfway, but there's still a chance for your character(s) to be in this story, that will be brought alive in some ways more than others, so let's keep it up!**

**So far, as for voting part, we are still not sure of what might happen in the end. At the moment, Kellan and Taylor are tied in the lead with eight votes, followed by Rob and Jackson with five votes, and Alex far behind with two votes. It's still anyone's game, so keep it up! Also, I've decided to add a few more men to the poll, but they are part of the other story Ready for Love, along with whomever isn't bachelor in the poll I have right now. Check it out and let me know what you think.**

**I thank those of you whom have helped me and supported me from the author note that I wrote. I appreciated the support, and am glad to tell you that I will continue to write my stories in here, and if there are more insults, I'll just use them as motivation. However, I do wish to know why this Guest person never held a conversation with me about my writings, and only leaves rude reviews and that's it. If this peron, whoever it is, is willing to man up and tell me exactly how they feel about my writings, then I could understand their perspective and we could talk it out, but since I don't know, it makes me feel even more frustrated. Nevertheless, I will continue my writing, so thank you everyone and I hope I'll make you proud.**

* * *

**Here are the guys:**

_1. Taylor Lautner_

_2. Rob Pattinson_

_3. Alex Meraz_

_4. Kellan Lutz_

_5. Jackson Rathbone_

_6. Channing Tatum (possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**)_

_7. Chris Hemsworth __(possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**)_

_8. Max George __(possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**)_

_9. Steve Parker __(possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**)_, and

_10. Jay McGuiness __(possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**)_

* * *

**In the meantime, I'm going to post up a submission for female characters to be added to both of these stories. In the revamped "Bachelor" story, there will be thirty women selected by a voting poll as well, and for "Ready for Love," each of the three bachelors will have twelve ladies to start with. Now, here's how the submission for new characters is going to look like:**

* * *

**_Female Characters Submission Format_**

_Name of Character:_

_Age:_

_Hair Color:_

_Eye Color:_

_Skin tone/Ethnicity:_

_Hometown:_

_Job/Occupation:_

_Background Information:_

_Describe your character's ideal mate in terms of physical attraction and in terms of personality attraction:_

_Hobbies and interests?:_

_List three adjectives that would surprise readers about your character:_

_Why she wants to be in this story (or show, persay)?:_

_(Only when the three bachelors for Ready for Love is revealed) Which guy would your character like to take a chance with and why?:_

_What makes you think you deserve the bachelor (can be for any of the guys that will be annouced for both story, if you want)?:_

* * *

**You may submit your characters to me either through a review or through PM, and please write which story this character will be going to, and you can say both, and I'll place it in either one.**

**If you have any questions, or if you would like to send your vote or submission(s) now, please do. Thank you so much, from Dreamcatcher94**


	8. Chapter 8

**We are nowat seventeen submissions, and only thirteen left to go, which is good! We are halfway, but there's still a chance for your character(s) to be in this story, that will be brought alive in some ways more than others, so let's keep it up!**

**Here's where we are voting wise: Taylor and Kellan tied with nine votes, Alex with three votes, Rob with seven votes and Jackson with six votes. Not really sure as to where it's gonna go, but no matter what, whatever characters that were submitted to me will be in the story. If the bachelor that is announced is not to your liking, and you would like your character to be taken out immediately after I have written the first chapter or something like that, please let me know, because you never know what might happen. Who knows, maybe you'll want them in Ready for Love instead if things don't work out, you never know.**

* * *

**Here are the guys:**

_1. Taylor Lautner_

_2. Rob Pattinson_

_3. Alex Meraz_

_4. Kellan Lutz_

_5. Jackson Rathbone_

_6. Channing Tatum (possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**)_

_7. Chris Hemsworth __(possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**)_

_8. Max George __(possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**)_

_9. Steve Parker __(possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**)_, and

_10. Jay McGuiness __(possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**)_

* * *

**In the meantime, I'm going to post up a submission for female characters to be added to both of these stories. In the revamped "Bachelor" story, there will be thirty women selected by a voting poll as well, and for "Ready for Love," each of the three bachelors will have twelve ladies to start with. Now, here's how the submission for new characters is going to look like:**

* * *

**_Female Characters Submission Format_**

_Name of Character:_

_Age:_

_Hair Color:_

_Eye Color:_

_Skin tone/Ethnicity:_

_Hometown:_

_Job/Occupation:_

_Background Information:_

_Describe your character's ideal mate in terms of physical attraction and in terms of personality attraction:_

_Hobbies and interests?:_

_List three adjectives that would surprise readers about your character:_

_Why she wants to be in this story (or show, persay)?:_

_(Only when the three bachelors for Ready for Love is revealed) Which guy would your character like to take a chance with and why?:_

_What makes you think you deserve the bachelor (can be for any of the guys that will be annouced for both story, if you want)?:_

* * *

**You may submit your characters to me either through a review or through PM, and please write which story this character will be going to, and you can say both, and I'll place it in either one.**

**If you have any questions, or if you would like to send your vote or submission(s) now, please do. Thank you so much, from Dreamcatcher94**


	9. Chapter 9

**We are now at twenty-one submissions, and only nine more left to go for The Bachelor before we go into Ready for Love voting and the submissions of the female contestants for the three bachelors****, which is good! We are halfway, but there's still a chance for your character(s) to be in this story, that will be brought alive in some ways more than others, so let's keep it up!**

**Here's where we are voting wise: Taylor and Kellan tied with eleven votes, Alex with five votes, Rob with nine votes and Jackson with eight votes. Not really sure about where it's gonna go, but no matter what, whatever characters that were submitted to me will be in the story. If the bachelor that is announced is not to your liking, and you would like your character to be taken out immediately after I have written the first chapter or something like that, please let me know, because you never know what might happen. Who knows, maybe you'll want them in Ready for Love instead if things don't work out, you never know.**

******I do have an announcement to make: next Wednesday, I will be going back to school, and since I'm also working extra hours at work as well, my time on here will be limited on certain days. I will try my best to write at least a chapter for each story when I get the chance, so please bear with me through this.**

* * *

**Here are the guys:**

_1. Taylor Lautner_

_2. Rob Pattinson_

_3. Alex Meraz_

_4. Kellan Lutz_

_5. Jackson Rathbone_

_6. Channing Tatum (possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**)_

_7. Chris Hemsworth __(possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**)_

_8. Max George __(possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**)_

_9. Steve Parker __(possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**)_

_10. Jay McGuiness __(possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**)_

___11. Garrett Hedlund (possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**)_

___12. David Henrie (possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**)_

___13. Zac Efron (possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**)_

___14. Kiowa Gordon (possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**),_

___15. Tyson Houseman (possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**),_

___16. Chace Crawford (possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**), and_

___17. Matt Lanter (possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**)_

* * *

**In the meantime, I'm going to post up a submission for female characters to be added to both of these stories. In the revamped "Bachelor" story, there will be thirty women selected by a voting poll as well, and for "Ready for Love," each of the three bachelors will have twelve ladies to start with. Now, here's how the submission for new characters is going to look like:**

* * *

**_Female Characters Submission Format_**

_Name of Character:_

_Age:_

_Hair Color:_

_Eye Color:_

_Skin tone/Ethnicity:_

_Hometown:_

_Job/Occupation:_

_Background Information:_

_Describe your character's ideal mate in terms of physical attraction and in terms of personality attraction:_

_Hobbies and interests?:_

_List three adjectives that would surprise readers about your character:_

_Why she wants to be in this story (or show, persay)?:_

_(Only when the three bachelors for Ready for Love is revealed) Which guy would your character like to take a chance with and why?:_

_What makes you think you deserve the bachelor (can be for any of the guys that will be annouced for both story, if you want)?:_

* * *

**You may submit your characters to me either through a review or through PM, and please write which story this character will be going to, and you can say both, and I'll place it in either one.**

**If you have any questions, or if you would like to send your vote or submission(s) now, please do. Thank you so much, from Dreamcatcher94**


	10. Chapter 10

**We are now at twenty-two submissions, and only eight more left to go for The Bachelor before we go into Ready for Love voting and the submissions of the female contestants for the three bachelors****, which is good! We are halfway, but there's still a chance for your character(s) to be in this story, that will be brought alive in some ways more than others, so let's keep it up!**

**Here's where we are voting wise: Taylor is in the lead with twelve votes, Kellan is close with eleven votes, Rob and Jackson are tied with nine votes, and Alex follows close behind with five votes. Not really sure about where it's gonna go, but no matter what, whatever characters that were submitted to me will be in the story. If the bachelor that is announced is not to your liking, and you would like your character to be taken out immediately after I have written the first chapter or something like that, please let me know, because you never know what might happen. Who knows, maybe you'll want them in Ready for Love instead if things don't work out, you never know.**

* * *

**Here are the guys:**

_1. Taylor Lautner_

_2. Rob Pattinson_

_3. Alex Meraz_

_4. Kellan Lutz_

_5. Jackson Rathbone_

_6. Channing Tatum (possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**)_

_7. Chris Hemsworth __(possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**)_

_8. Max George __(possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**)_

_9. Steve Parker __(possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**)_

_10. Jay McGuiness __(possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**)_

___11. Garrett Hedlund (possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**)_

___12. David Henrie (possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**)_

___13. Zac Efron (possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**)_

___14. Kiowa Gordon (possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**),_

___15. Tyson Houseman (possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**),_

___16. Chace Crawford (possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**), and_

___17. Matt Lanter (possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**)_

* * *

**In the meantime, I'm going to post up a submission for female characters to be added to both of these stories. In the revamped "Bachelor" story, there will be thirty women selected by a voting poll as well, and for "Ready for Love," each of the three bachelors will have twelve ladies to start with. Now, here's how the submission for new characters is going to look like:**

* * *

**_Female Characters Submission Format_**

_Name of Character:_

_Age:_

_Hair Color:_

_Eye Color:_

_Skin tone/Ethnicity:_

_Hometown:_

_Job/Occupation:_

_Background Information:_

_Describe your character's ideal mate in terms of physical attraction and in terms of personality attraction:_

_Hobbies and interests?:_

_List three adjectives that would surprise readers about your character:_

_Why she wants to be in this story (or show, persay)?:_

_(Only when the three bachelors for Ready for Love is revealed) Which guy would your character like to take a chance with and why?:_

_What makes you think you deserve the bachelor (can be for any of the guys that will be annouced for both story, if you want)?:_

* * *

**You may submit your characters to me either through a review or through PM, and please write which story this character will be going to, and you can say both, and I'll place it in either one.**

**If you have any questions, or if you would like to send your vote or submission(s) now, please do. Thank you so much, from Dreamcatcher94**


	11. Chapter 11

**We are now at twenty-five submissions, and only five more left to go for The Bachelor before we go into Ready for Love voting and the submissions of the female contestants for the three bachelors****, which is good! We are halfway, but there's still a chance for your character(s) to be in this story, that will be brought alive in some ways more than others, so let's keep it up!**

**********Also, please check out "The Rose Saga Announcement," for there's another story that will be coming soon. Really appreciate it, so please check it out! **

**Here's where we are voting wise: Taylor is in the lead with twelve votes, Kellan is close with eleven votes, Rob has ten votes, Jackson with nine votes, and Alex follows close behind with five votes. Not really sure about where it's gonna go, but no matter what, whatever characters that were submitted to me will be in the story. If the bachelor that is announced is not to your liking, and you would like your character to be taken out immediately after I have written the first chapter or something like that, please let me know, because you never know what might happen. Who knows, maybe you'll want them in Ready for Love instead if things don't work out, you never know.**

* * *

**Here are the guys:**

_1. Taylor Lautner_

_2. Rob Pattinson_

_3. Alex Meraz_

_4. Kellan Lutz_

_5. Jackson Rathbone_

_6. Channing Tatum (possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**)_

_7. Chris Hemsworth __(possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**)_

_8. Max George __(possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**)_

_9. Steve Parker __(possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**)_

_10. Jay McGuiness __(possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**)_

___11. Garrett Hedlund (possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**)_

___12. David Henrie (possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**)_

___13. Zac Efron (possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**)_

___14. Kiowa Gordon (possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**),_

___15. Tyson Houseman (possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**),_

___16. Chace Crawford (possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**), and_

___17. Matt Lanter (possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**)_

* * *

**In the meantime, I'm going to post up a submission for female characters to be added to both of these stories. In the revamped "Bachelor" story, there will be thirty women selected by a voting poll as well, and for "Ready for Love," each of the three bachelors will have twelve ladies to start with. Now, here's how the submission for new characters is going to look like:**

* * *

**_Female Characters Submission Format_**

_Name of Character:_

_Age:_

_Hair Color:_

_Eye Color:_

_Skin tone/Ethnicity:_

_Hometown:_

_Job/Occupation:_

_Background Information:_

_Describe your character's ideal mate in terms of physical attraction and in terms of personality attraction:_

_Hobbies and interests?:_

_List three adjectives that would surprise readers about your character:_

_Why she wants to be in this story (or show, persay)?:_

_(Only when the three bachelors for Ready for Love is revealed) Which guy would your character like to take a chance with and why?:_

_What makes you think you deserve the bachelor (can be for any of the guys that will be annouced for both story, if you want)?:_

* * *

**You may submit your characters to me either through a review or through PM, and please write which story this character will be going to, and you can say both, and I'll place it in either one.**

**If you have any questions, or if you would like to send your vote or submission(s) now, please do. Thank you so much, from Dreamcatcher94**


	12. Chapter 12

**We are now at twenty-eight submissions, and only two more left to go for The Bachelor before we go into Ready for Love voting and the submissions of the female contestants for the three bachelors****, which is good! We are halfway, but there's still a chance for your character(s) to be in this story, that will be brought alive in some ways more than others, so let's keep it up!**

**Here's where we are voting wise: Taylor is in the lead with fourteen votes, Kellan and Rob tied with thirteen votes, Jackson with twelve votes, and Alex follows close behind with seven votes. Not really sure about where it's gonna go, but no matter what, whatever characters that were submitted to me will be in the story. If the bachelor that is announced is not to your liking, and you would like your character to be taken out immediately after I have written the first chapter or something like that, please let me know, because you never know what might happen. Who knows, maybe you'll want them in Ready for Love instead if things don't work out, you never know.**

* * *

**Here are the guys:**

_1. Taylor Lautner_

_2. Rob Pattinson_

_3. Alex Meraz_

_4. Kellan Lutz_

_5. Jackson Rathbone_

_6. Channing Tatum (possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**)_

_7. Chris Hemsworth __(possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**)_

_8. Max George __(possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**)_

_9. Steve Parker __(possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**)_

_10. Jay McGuiness __(possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**)_

___11. Garrett Hedlund (possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**)_

___12. David Henrie (possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**)_

___13. Zac Efron (possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**)_

___14. Kiowa Gordon (possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**),_

___15. Tyson Houseman (possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**),_

___16. Chace Crawford (possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**), and_

___17. Matt Lanter (possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**)_

* * *

**In the meantime, I'm going to post up a submission for female characters to be added to both of these stories. In the revamped "Bachelor" story, there will be thirty women selected by a voting poll as well, and for "Ready for Love," each of the three bachelors will have twelve ladies to start with. Now, here's how the submission for new characters is going to look like:**

* * *

**_Female Characters Submission Format_**

_Name of Character:_

_Age:_

_Hair Color:_

_Eye Color:_

_Skin tone/Ethnicity:_

_Hometown:_

_Job/Occupation:_

_Background Information:_

_Describe your character's ideal mate in terms of physical attraction and in terms of personality attraction:_

_Hobbies and interests?:_

_List three adjectives that would surprise readers about your character:_

_Why she wants to be in this story (or show, persay)?:_

_(Only when the three bachelors for Ready for Love is revealed) Which guy would your character like to take a chance with and why?:_

_What makes you think you deserve the bachelor (can be for any of the guys that will be annouced for both story, if you want)?:_

* * *

**You may submit your characters to me either through a review or through PM, and please write which story this character will be going to, and you can say both, and I'll place it in either one.**

**If you have any questions, or if you would like to send your vote or submission(s) now, please do. Thank you so much, from Dreamcatcher94**


	13. Chapter 13

**We are now at twenty-eight submissions, and only two more left to go for The Bachelor before we go into Ready for Love voting and the submissions of the female contestants for the three bachelors****, which is good! We are halfway, but there's still a chance for your character(s) to be in this story, that will be brought alive in some ways more than others, so let's keep it up!**

**Here's where we are voting wise: Taylor is in the lead with fourteen votes, Kellan and Rob tied with thirteen votes, Jackson with twelve votes, and Alex follows close behind with seven votes. Not really sure about where it's gonna go, but no matter what, whatever characters that were submitted to me will be in the story. If the bachelor that is announced is not to your liking, and you would like your character to be taken out immediately after I have written the first chapter or something like that, please let me know, because you never know what might happen. Who knows, maybe you'll want them in Ready for Love instead if things don't work out, you never know.**

**We are now about to start the poll for Ready for Love three bachelors, but you may still send submissions for that story as well as The Bachelor story, since I am still at twenty-eight when I should be at thirty sometime soon, but lets start the voting now!**

* * *

**Here are the guys:**

_1. Taylor Lautner_

_2. Rob Pattinson_

_3. Alex Meraz_

_4. Kellan Lutz_

_5. Jackson Rathbone_

_6. Channing Tatum (possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**)_

_7. Chris Hemsworth __(possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**)_

_8. Max George __(possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**)_

_9. Steve Parker __(possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**)_

_10. Jay McGuiness __(possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**)_

___11. Garrett Hedlund (possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**)_

___12. David Henrie (possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**)_

___13. Zac Efron (possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**)_

___14. Kiowa Gordon (possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**),_

___15. Tyson Houseman (possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**),_

___16. Chace Crawford (possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**), and_

___17. Matt Lanter (possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**)_

* * *

**In the meantime, I'm going to post up a submission for female characters to be added to both of these stories. In the revamped "Bachelor" story, there will be thirty women selected by a voting poll as well, and for "Ready for Love," each of the three bachelors will have twelve ladies to start with. Now, here's how the submission for new characters is going to look like:**

* * *

**_Female Characters Submission Format_**

_Name of Character:_

_Age:_

_Hair Color:_

_Eye Color:_

_Skin tone/Ethnicity:_

_Hometown:_

_Job/Occupation:_

_Background Information:_

_Describe your character's ideal mate in terms of physical attraction and in terms of personality attraction:_

_Hobbies and interests?:_

_List three adjectives that would surprise readers about your character:_

_Why she wants to be in this story (or show, persay)?:_

_(Only when the three bachelors for Ready for Love is revealed) Which guy would your character like to take a chance with and why?:_

_What makes you think you deserve the bachelor (can be for any of the guys that will be annouced for both story, if you want)?:_

* * *

**You may submit your characters to me either through a review or through PM, and please write which story this character will be going to, and you can say both, and I'll place it in either one.**

**If you have any questions, or if you would like to send your vote or submission(s) now, please do. Thank you so much, from Dreamcatcher94**


	14. Chapter 14

**We are now at twenty-eight submissions, and only two more left to go for The Bachelor before we go into Ready for Love voting and the submissions of the female contestants for the three bachelors****, which is good! **

**Here's where we are voting wise: Taylor is in the lead with fourteen votes, Kellan and Rob tied with thirteen votes, Jackson with twelve votes, and Alex follows close behind with seven votes. Not really sure about where it's gonna go, but no matter what, whatever characters that were submitted to me will be in the story. If the bachelor that is announced is not to your liking, and you would like your character to be taken out immediately after I have written the first chapter or something like that, please let me know, because you never know what might happen. Who knows, maybe you'll want them in Ready for Love instead if things don't work out, you never know.**

**We are now about to start the poll for Ready for Love three bachelors, but you may still send submissions for that story as well as The Bachelor story, since I am still at twenty-eight when I should be at thirty sometime soon, but lets start the voting now! **

**Also, please check out my newest story called "The Women Who Wages War." Trust me, it'll be mind-blowing and you may never want to stop reading it!**

* * *

**Here are the guys:**

_1. Taylor Lautner_

_2. Rob Pattinson_

_3. Alex Meraz_

_4. Kellan Lutz_

_5. Jackson Rathbone_

_6. Channing Tatum (possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**)_

_7. Chris Hemsworth __(possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**)_

_8. Max George __(possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**)_

_9. Steve Parker __(possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**)_

_10. Jay McGuiness __(possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**)_

___11. Garrett Hedlund (possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**)_

___12. David Henrie (possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**)_

___13. Zac Efron (possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**)_

___14. Kiowa Gordon (possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**),_

___15. Tyson Houseman (possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**),_

___16. Chace Crawford (possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**), and_

___17. Matt Lanter (possible bachelor for **Ready for Love**)_

* * *

**In the meantime, I'm going to post up a submission for female characters to be added to both of these stories. In the revamped "Bachelor" story, there will be thirty women selected by a voting poll as well, and for "Ready for Love," each of the three bachelors will have twelve ladies to start with. Now, here's how the submission for new characters is going to look like:**

* * *

**_Female Characters Submission Format_**

_Name of Character:_

_Age:_

_Hair Color:_

_Eye Color:_

_Skin tone/Ethnicity:_

_Hometown:_

_Job/Occupation:_

_Background Information:_

_Describe your character's ideal mate in terms of physical attraction and in terms of personality attraction:_

_Hobbies and interests?:_

_List three adjectives that would surprise readers about your character:_

_Why she wants to be in this story (or show, persay)?:_

_(Only when the three bachelors for Ready for Love is revealed) Which guy would your character like to take a chance with and why?:_

_What makes you think you deserve the bachelor (can be for any of the guys that will be annouced for both story, if you want)?:_

* * *

**You may submit your characters to me either through a review or through PM, and please write which story this character will be going to, and you can say both, and I'll place it in either one.**

**If you have any questions, or if you would like to send your vote or submission(s) now, please do. Thank you so much, from Dreamcatcher94**


	15. Chapter 15

**Please read, very important!**

* * *

Author Note to all of my fellow readers and writers on this website:

Well, I do have to say that with school and work colliding a lot right now for me, and that I am also doing a field study at an elementary school closeby in order for me to go into teaching when I transfer after NOVA, that I may not always be on here as much as I would like to. I think I did mention this before, but at the moment the only available time that I have for the time being is every Saturdays and every other Sundays, with some hours available during the weekdays. Fridays are a definite no, because that's my field study day, and I would rather focus on working with children during that day before I have to work.

Hopefully, I will have some stories written up overtime, but there isn't a guarantee that they will all be written right away, so please keep that in mind.

Another thing for everyone to know, I am no longer allowing anonymous reviews anymore, because I have had too many insults, and if I still receive insults from people with accounts on here about my writing, then I will either block them or I will stop writing on here for good. I have every right to be angry, and those of you that keep doing these kinds of things to people going through similar situations where they have to delete their stories because it's not good enough just like I have, then that is on you to fess up and at least apologize for shooting down someone's talent.

Anyways, past that note, I do have some things to say about the stories. First and foremost, "Mending Hearts" is now completed! Although it was a very short story, I have enjoyed writing it very much and thank those whom have supported me through that journey!

"My Better Half," we had left off as to where Embry and Angela have reunited after spending a year apart and are now trying for another child. As for the part of the story line as to having some weird magic happening in the world, don't worry about it because I have a reason behind it. Now, as for Embry and Angela, they will have a lot of ups and downs, but nothing that they can't handle. They will be having some more children, but one of them won't _biologically_ be theirs (you will find out more about that in a few chapters from now). After their _last one(s)_ is born, I will be giving them another blessed present for them...which might result in a large cake and a huge celebration. As for the one that follows this book, "My Breath, My Life" will be ending in about a few chapters after the one that I am working on right now. So far, Leah and Matt are engaged, but everyone will soon see what will happen to the couple, because there is one more thing that will make or break them. After I finish "My Breath, My Life," I will then go into Seth and Jessica's imprinting story and once I finish that one, then it'll be Brady and then Collin, and that's it for the following stories of the greatest one I have ever written by far.

"Twenty Years," well so far, I have written about the wolf pack members, all but one...which is a special chapter for me because everyone will be shock about what's going on in Collin's life after spending twenty years away from his hometown in La Push. I am working on it, but I will not say any spoilers about how Collin is doing until it is posted. After that, the story will begin, and yes, there will be a whole lot of drama. I have mentioned from the beginning that there will be a beloved character that will die, and some of you have guessed who it is and they weren't exactly correct. I will say that this character is very beloved by the pack, that the death will rock the entire tribe...and the timeframe of this story is going to be almost close to, let's say, beginning of October to the end of December maybe.

In the newest story that I have written, "The Women Who Wages War," so far we are in chapter two with Jacob, Prince of England, finding a steaming interest in the beautiful and vivacious Princess of France named Renesmee. Obviously, Jacob and Renesmee will be an ideal couple during the time period that I have placed them in, thanks to the inspiration of The Cousin's War novel collection written by Philippa Gregory as I have made a whole lot of tweaking and created this as an original yet compelling story, I think...no...I know that this story will be a huge hit! There will be battles, bloodshed, adventure, castles, and of course like all of my other stories so far, romance. This story will revolve around four powerful kingdoms, all were fine until Jacob and Renesmee marries and becomes rulers of a kingdom that has been a rival of Renesmee's native kingdom for hundreds, maybe thousands of years. I do hope that some of my readers from other stories that I have written would check it out and at least give me some pointers as to what they would like to see for the future chapters of this story...and I think I might have to make it rated M, but when the story becomes that way, I will do so.

As for the announcement about The Rose Saga collection, so far, I am having some back luck with writing each of the fairy tales that I have listed for everyone that I would be doing into a modern-day one that would be enjoyable and would be a great one to possibly publish. If anyone has an opinion about it, please tell me what I should do or shouldn't do, and maybe I can fix it better so that I can write it and have it published in no time.

And of course, I have posted something about writing "The Bachelor/Ready for Love" stories, and so far, I haven't even gotten the chance to start either one of them. Why is that...is because I have asked for thirty submissions for The Bachelor story, and I only have twenty-eight submissions. No one has sent anything to me lately, and no one has told me about the other story Ready for Love, as to who they want the three male stars that would have women compete for respectively. I will not write anything for any of those two stories until those requirements are fulfilled.

Now that that's taken care of, everything has been said or needed to be said. If you have any questions about any of my stories, or give me some pointers for one of them, please let me know, because it helps me become a better writer with some critiques, grammar wise...and not insulting ones. Thank you very much and happy reading to everyone, from Dreamcatcher94

* * *

**Please read, very important!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well, we finally have thirty submissions, and I want to thank those of you whom supported me and submitted your characters:**

**brankel1**

**Princess Pink**

**Lollipop Lolli**

**LovelyLady172**

**TheAvidReader**

**Beyonce4Win**

**Mrs. geek **

**DemonicHoping**

**TheWanted **

**The Realistic**

**xxKATIExxo**

**FireToFlame **

**U.K ForTheWin**

**TheClique**

**RIHANNA **

**I thank you very much for your submissions, and maybe one of them will win this. And as for the bachelor, a lot of you have sent me who you wanted it to be, and after much deliberation and a close vote, the winner of The Bachelor title is...drum roll please...Kellan Lutz.**

**Some of you may not be please with this, and some of you might, but there is still an opportunity to vote for the three bachelors that will be in the other story "Ready for Love." Now, if you do not want your character in The Bachelor, for there might be an opportunity for them to be in Ready for Love, all you have to do is say so, and that is what I will do. You may also send some submissions if you haven't yet or would like to send more just for Ready for Love if you are interested right now, along with voting. And, the way that I will be making the voting for who should stay and who should go is by a poll. At the moment, I have all thirty women names and little minor things for people to see and understand, and you may take the opportunity to say who should go and who should stay. **

**I thank you again, and please, keep on voting or sending submissions. The first chapter is posted, and please read it and check it out!**

* * *

**Here are the guys:**

_1. Taylor Lautner_

_2. Rob Pattinson_

_3. Alex Meraz_

_4. Jackson Rathbone_

_5. Channing Tatum_

_6. Chris Hemsworth _

_7. Max George _

_8. Tom Parker _

_9. Jay McGuiness _

_10. Garrett Hedlund_

___11. David Henrie_

___12. Zac Efron_

___13. Kiowa Gordon_

___14. Tyson Houseman_

___15. Chace Crawford_

___16. Matt Lanter_

* * *

**In the meantime, I'm going to post up a submission for female characters to be added to both of these stories. In "Ready for Love," each of the three bachelors will have twelve ladies to start with. Now, here's how the submission for new characters is going to look like:**

* * *

**_Female Characters Submission Format_**

_Name of Character:_

_Age:_

_Hair Color:_

_Eye Color:_

_Skin tone/Ethnicity:_

_Hometown:_

_Job/Occupation:_

_Background Information:_

_Describe your character's ideal mate in terms of physical attraction and in terms of personality attraction:_

_Hobbies and interests?:_

_List three adjectives that would surprise readers about your character:_

_Why she wants to be in this story (or show, persay)?:_

_(Only when the three bachelors for Ready for Love is revealed) Which guy would your character like to take a chance with and why?:_

_What makes you think you deserve the bachelor (can be for any of the guys that will be annouced for both story, if you want)?:_

* * *

**You may submit your characters to me either through a review or through PM, and please write which story this character will be going to, and you can say both, and I'll place it in either one.**

**If you have any questions, or if you would like to send your vote or submission(s) now, please do. Thank you so much, from Dreamcatcher94**


	17. Chapter 17

**I have decided to make some changes to the story of "The Bachelor: Season 1." Originally, I was also going to write another story based upon another dating competition show called "Ready for Love," but I've decided to have the rest of the guys be in the future stories of "The Bachelor." Now, if you still want to send submission for the guys that you want for the future seasons, then I will add them for you, my fellow readers.**

**For now, take your time and vote on the guys listed down below for which one you would like to be next in the story collection. I thank you all very much and hope to hear from you guys soon. Remember, in this story collection, this is all about the reader's votes!**

* * *

**Here are the guys:**

_1. Taylor Lautner_

_2. Rob Pattinson_

_3. Alex Meraz_

_4. Jackson Rathbone_

_5. Channing Tatum_

_6. Chris Hemsworth _

_7. Max George _

_8. __Garrett Hedlund_

___9. David Henrie_

___10. Zac Efron_

___11. Kiowa Gordon_

___12. Tyson Houseman_

___13. Chace Crawford_

___14. Matt Lanter_

* * *

**In the meantime, I'm going to post up a submission for female characters to be added to both of these stories. In "Ready for Love," each of the three bachelors will have twelve ladies to start with. Now, here's how the submission for new characters is going to look like:**

* * *

**_Female Characters Submission Format_**

_Name of Character:_

_Age:_

_Hair Color:_

_Eye Color:_

_Skin tone/Ethnicity:_

_Hometown:_

_Job/Occupation:_

_Background Information:_

_Describe your character's ideal mate in terms of physical attraction and in terms of personality attraction:_

_Hobbies and interests?:_

_List three adjectives that would surprise readers about your character:_

_Why she wants to be in this story (or show, persay)?:_

_Which guy listed above would your character like to take a chance with and why?:_

_What makes you think you deserve the bachelor (can be for any of the guys that will be annouced for both story, if you want)?:_

* * *

**You may submit your characters to me either through a review or through PM, and please write which story this character will be going to, and you can say both, and I'll place it in either one.**

**If you have any questions, or if you would like to send your vote or submission(s) now, please do. Thank you so much, from Dreamcatcher94**


	18. Chapter 18

**I have decided to make some changes to the story of "The Bachelor: Season 1." Originally, I was also going to write another story based upon another dating competition show called "Ready for Love," but I've decided to have the rest of the guys be in the future stories of "The Bachelor." Now, if you still want to send submission for the guys that you want for the future seasons, then I will add them for you, my fellow readers.**

**For now, take your time and vote on the guys listed down below for which one you would like to be next in the story collection. I thank you all very much and hope to hear from you guys soon. Remember, in this story collection, this is all about the reader's votes!**

* * *

**Here are the guys:**

_1. Taylor Lautner_

_2. Rob Pattinson_

_3. Alex Meraz_

_4. Jackson Rathbone_

_5. Channing Tatum_

_6. Chris Hemsworth _

_7. Max George _

_8. __Garrett Hedlund_

___9. David Henrie_

___10. Zac Efron_

___11. Kiowa Gordon_

___12. Tyson Houseman_

___13. Chace Crawford_

___14. Matt Lanter_

___15. Aaron Tveit (newest addition-thank you TheAvidReader!)_

* * *

**In the meantime, I'm going to post up a submission for female characters to be added to both of these stories. In "Ready for Love," each of the three bachelors will have twelve ladies to start with. Now, here's how the submission for new characters is going to look like:**

* * *

**_Female Characters Submission Format_**

_Name of Character:_

_Age:_

_Hair Color:_

_Eye Color:_

_Skin tone/Ethnicity:_

_Hometown:_

_Job/Occupation:_

_Background Information:_

_Describe your character's ideal mate in terms of physical attraction and in terms of personality attraction:_

_Hobbies and interests?:_

_List three adjectives that would surprise readers about your character:_

_Why she wants to be in this story (or show, persay)?:_

_Which guy listed above would your character like to take a chance with and why?:_

_What makes you think you deserve the bachelor (can be for any of the guys that will be annouced for both story, if you want)?:_

* * *

**You may submit your characters to me either through a review or through PM, and please write which story this character will be going to, and you can say both, and I'll place it in either one.**

**If you have any questions, or if you would like to send your vote or submission(s) now, please do. Thank you so much, from Dreamcatcher94**


	19. Chapter 19

**To everyone whom have favorite or followed "The Bachelor Announcement," the first story to the collection "The Bachelor: Season 1" is posted, and now I am waiting to hear who will be eliminated. Five people will be eliminated, and so far, I only have two…so please check it out, ASAP!**

**Thank you and happy reading, from Dreamcatcher94**


End file.
